Some Days
by Snow Angel3
Summary: Read to find out what happens when 5 irritable teenagers are stuck in one car for over a week!R/R Please! Thanx!
1. Some days part 1

Hi! This is my first fic, so please be lenient on it's suckiness (is that a   
word?) ! I DO NOT own anything except the plot!!! So please don't sue me, I'm   
already broke (after all I am a collage student, so my $ goes to more important   
things besides lawyers!) The relationship between the characters is very similar to   
that in Cassandra Claire's Draco Dormeins and Draco Sinister (Which are must   
reads by the way)!* smiles at Cassie who will most likely tell me off in chat,(looks   
worried)* This fic takes place at the end of Harry/Ron/Hermione/Draco's 6th year   
and Ginny's 5th year! Anyway, on with the fic!  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Some days were like long sentences flowing into one another. Where deja-  
vu was a common thing. And anything out of the ordinary turned out to be   
something normal. This was one of those days.  
Air was grinning all around them as Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny   
trudged along at the end of the line of babbling Hogwarts pupils, [on their way to   
the Hogwarts Express,] going home for the summer holiday.   
Suddenly a blur of silver-blond and red streaked out of a forest coming   
straight between the gang and the rest of the school. Instinctively they each   
grabbed their wands and slowly turned around, looking for whatever had just gone   
by them. After a couple of minutes of looking in vain, Ron said exasperatedly  
"Come on guys, we're never going to find it..." But he was cut off in mid-  
sentence as an O-so-familiar voice decided to barge in on their conversation.  
"I am NOT an 'it'!!!!" Screamed the insulted voice.  
"Oh no," Mumbled Harry, "What do you want Malfoy?"  
"Shut up Harry, he's bleeding!" Yelled Hermione.  
"And you're concerned about your enemy?" Butted in Ron.  
"Well..I..um...well..it's..uh.." Hermione fiddled with a piece of hair as   
she stuttered, trying to defend herself.  
"Thought so." Ron and Harry said in unison. Hermione looked as if on the   
verge of tears.   
"Hermione, we didn't mean that, it was a joke. Honest!" Pleaded Harry.  
"Um..yeah, honest." Ron said, trying to cheer her up.  
"HELLO! CAN YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP, CUT THE MELLOW DRAMA   
AND HELP THE PERSON BLEEDING PROFUSELY???" Draco screamed now   
serverly pissed off.  
"Ok, I'll start some um...healing charms on you Malfoy!" Ginny said,   
suddenly speaking up, taking action. Draco didn't look all too pleased. But   
considering the fact the 'the fabulous threesome' still looked as if they were   
filming a soap opera, he decided that things could be worse.   
"Draco, you should take off your school robes before I can do anything."   
Ginny stated calmly.  
"What?!?! Weasely, I agreed to let you heal me, not for me to play 'strip   
tease'. But them again, how can you resist me! I'm just so damn sexy!" Draco said   
with a hint of amusement. Ginny proceeded to have a long coughing fit before   
saying  
"Bite me!" Draco just grinned as he loosened the top of his billowing   
school robes, reeking of blood. Ginny's eyes were nearly popping out of her head   
as the injury was revealed. 'He's right he is kind of hott, just look at those   
muscles!' Thought Ginny, as she immediately after scolded herself. Seeing   
Ginny's expression Draco muttered  
"I've had worse." Grinning wider.  
"Oh, shut up!" Ginny teased, prying her eyes away from Draco's 'hott'   
topless form. 5 minutes had passed with Ginny biting her lip as she put spells to   
dull and stop the bleeding in the enormous gash at Draco's side. By this time the   
teen drama stars had gotten some clue to what was happening around them, when   
Draco yelled "Ginny, that hurts!!! Stop it!!!" They turned around to face Draco   
and Ginny.  
"OMG! You just called Ginny by her first name!" Hermione said, in mock   
faint. Ron, who had just noticed that Draco was topless, belted out at his sister.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Virgina Rose Weasely???!!!! You   
don't know where that's been, and Mom and Dad with flip if they see you like   
that!!!"  
"Go to hell Ron, I'm trying to heal him!"  
"OW!!! CAN YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP AND GET ME TO THE   
INFIRMARY!?!?!?!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs.  
"Fine!" Said Hermione in a humph, as she conjured a stretcher for Draco.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
"H-E-L-L-O-????? Is anybody here?" Harry's voice echoed through the   
Great Hall, the whole school was deserted.   
"Wow, what they can do in less then an hour." Said Ron sarcastically. "I   
guess it's back to Hogsmede!" The whole gang sighed and walked back up the   
road towards Hogsmede.  
"Damn!" Was the first word Harry said when seeing Hogmede. The town   
that was picture perfect, and could be mistaken for something from a Christmas   
card in the winter was now abandoned. All the gang could do was open and close   
their mouths like goldfish, as they walked along the streets looking for some sign   
of life. And Hogwarts Express was long gone, as well as any other trains and the   
people who ran them.  
"Now what are we going to do?" Ginny cried out. "Just our luck!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
OK, that really sucked, please review! And tell me how it could suck less!   
Thanx!  



	2. Some days part 2

  
"Now what are we going to do?!" Cried Ginny. "Just our luck!" The crew,   
aggravated, slumped down onto the musty road of cobblestones [excluding Draco, (but   
not in the aggravated part) who was floating mid-air on the stretcher Hermione had   
conjured for him. With a foul expression on his face.] Everybody was silent for about ten   
minutes, taking in the fact that they were presently stuck with each other in Hogsmede,   
which showed absolutely no sign of life what so ever. That however, was until Ginny   
broke the peacefulness of the moment with screaming "This is all YOUR fault Malfoy,   
because of YOU," Ginny took a deep breath as she proceeded to further tell Draco off   
(Poor sexy Draco!* ?) "We are now stranded in Hogsmede! And it, as well as Hogwarts   
is deserted!!! And you can say 'Well it's your fault really, for stopping and helping me!'   
And that is BS, that's a mouthful of BS!! We [she said coxing her head towards Ron,   
Hermione and Harry] are caring and good people. Because when we saw you hurt, we   
stayed and helped you! Unlike you! If you found any one of us unconscious, hurt, or   
almost dead in a street, you would either walk on us or have the 'pleasure' of killing us   
yourself!!! Or you would do some other vile thing, which is probably stated in your   
'Malfoy Family Rule Book.' (Sorry Cassie, took the rule book idea from you…you're not   
too pissed off at me are you *looks scared*) Like 'The Top 10 Ways Of Torturing   
Someone Or Something With Dark Arts' or 'Fun Ways To Kill Your Enemies: Step One-  
Find a rusty pair of old hedge clippers and decapitate your enemy in a slow, yet painful   
procedure. Step Two-…' So I blame Draco 'I am a jackass and have the biggest ego in   
the world' Malfoy 100% for us being stuck here!!!" Finished Ginny, tossing her hair back   
and storming away from the gang.  
"You can blame me all you want Weasely, but I've got only 16.6% or less of the   
blame put on me, the rest goes to you and the Scooby gang."  
"Must be that time of the month again, seems like she's got PMS." Mumbled   
Ron, receiving a death stare from Hermione, the sound of stifled laughter from Harry and   
Draco and Ginny yelling  
"I heard that, and don't think I won't have a whole speech on that sentence in less   
then five minutes Ronald Weasely! And I don't want to hear a peep out of the rest of   
you!" She said, glaring at the group. "Malfoy, you can't even divide right! 100/5=20%   
not 16.6%!"  
"Duh Weasely, but I can still blame whatever attacked me, you guys and the   
whole wizarding world for not having a damn train open an hour and a half after   
Hogwarts students go home for summer vacation!" Draco screamed, his cheeks tinged   
light pink from getting himself worked up so much.  
"SHUT UP! Let's stop bickering and think up how to get out of here!" Harry said,   
breaking the straw on the camels back. Everybody immediately started screaming their   
heads off at each other.  
"EVERYBODY, SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M INJURED, TIRED, PISSED OFF,   
AND I WANT TO GO HOME AND GET THE HELL AWAY FROM YOU GUYS!   
SO, LET'S ALL SHUT UP AND T-H-I-N-K-!!!!!!!!!" Draco screamed.  
  



	3. Some days part 3

Hi! This part's basically a romance, not funny. But  
I want it to be more humorous, though I need ideas!   
This is a bit more D/G, but I think I might want to   
have a little sexual tension between two members of   
the 'Dream Team' aka Harry, Ron and Hermione! If it will   
be H/H or H/R, you the reviewers will decide! Vote in   
your reviews! Plot's mine, the characters are JK Rowling's,  
the speech comes from a book called 'Paris To The Moon'   
by Adam Gopnik, and hopefully Cassie, none of this resembles   
any of your fabulous work! I also need ideas no what   
should happen next, so please email me with some at   
'optimistic_88@msn.com'   
Thanx! R/R  
______________________________________________________________  
Ginny felt her neck cramp, woke up and decided to change  
position. She hadn'tmoved in over an hour and was starting  
to feel herself blend in with the drab, colorless, interior  
of the car. Her eyes spread open as if crawling out of a   
shell and she stared without blinking because tears  
might have formed. Ginny found herself spread across Draco.   
'Damn him, damn Draco! Why does my enemy   
have to be so dead sexy? How can someone make me feel so   
pissed off and yet so lustful at the same time? Why isn't he   
a boyfriend? So he'd be taken, not left out in the open,  
for me to long for? Why?'   
"What are you doing here Weasely? Get the hell off of me!"   
Draco was now wide-awake, unlike how he had been just seconds  
ago. Ginny tried to look normal: annoyed, angry, but the   
sounds of his mouth forming shapes  
blocked out many of his words. She crossed her legs and turned   
them in the direction of the door. She didn't want to hear  
his voice-it seemed to taunt her. 'Come to think of it,  
why was she here in the back? She turned around to the other   
side of her, finding Ron asleep, dead as a doorknob.   
Oh, I guess Harry must have switched places with me when I   
first fell asleep.' Draco shifted uneasily, under her weight.  
"Ginny, are you alright?"   
Draco asked. His voice now brought down several notches,   
to almost a whisper. Her body seemed to have been waiting   
for this conversation, waiting for her to allow the reaction, the   
release.   
"Um..yeah. Just tired, I guess." 'Why am I taking this,   
why am I letting him turn my usually articulate speech   
into clichés?!? I want to see my face as I roll my eyes   
and play the bitch, grimace as I mask   
it in chalky concealer and feel the forms of my features as I twist   
them for him.' Draco didn't seem to think she looked 'fine' or 'OK.'   
Because without a word, he gently pushed her head back down, coming   
to a stop at his chest. "Thanks." Ginny said sleepily, as she fell  
back into a deep sleep.  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Sorry about Ginny's Dramatic thoughts! But we all know what  
a little Drama Queen she is!  
__________________________________________________________________  
Ginny awoke again to find herself in shotgun, with Draco  
at the wheel. The 'Dream Team' tied up together, all asleep  
in the back. 'Was I ever in the back of the car? Was the  
whole conversation with Draco a dream? Please god,let it have  
been real!' Ginny's thoughts were broken as Draco asked:  
"Ginny, do you want some coffee? It's fresh!"  
"Huh? Oh, sure." She replied, as he took the cup   
from Draco's hands.   
"Draco, how long have I been out?"   
"What's with all this formal crap Ginny? Calling me Draco?"  
"And you should talk?"  
"Anyway, you've been out I'd say-three or four hours. Why?"  
"Just wondering."  
"Oh." Everything was silent for about twenty miles till  
Ginny asked:   
"Draco?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Where are we?"  
"That's a good question. But I don't know the answer."  
"So basically you're driving without knowing exactly where  
you're going?"  
"That would be correct."  
"How long do you think it will take to get home?"  
"I have no clue, I have no clue Gin."  
_______________________________________________________________  
Two hours later Draco pulled over to an odd-looking gas   
station. After Draco had woken everybody up (either by yelling,   
shaking, or *shrudders* by singing horrible tunes   
(from such children's shows like 'Sesame Street' or 'Blues   
Clues',) they slowly got out of the car (after hitting Draco in the   
head for his 'superb' way of waking everybody up) to feast their  
blood shot eyes on an immense crowd off towards the left corner   
of the station. After the guys had filled up the gas tank,   
the group walked towards the crowd, to see what all the hubbub was   
about.   
A short man, about 5'9 with a very evident comb-over was  
giving a speech. The group came just in time to hear his   
conclusion to his speech. "In the middle of the  
winter I happened to see, during some   
stray roundup of the year's events on CNN international, a clip of   
another familiar American figure, his arms around  
his wife and child, swaying and humming as he watched the   
fireworks go off. I suddenly got it. The nose; the rocking   
motion; above all, the squinty-eyed, aw-shucks, just-a-big-lug  
smile: Barney is Bill Clinton for three-year olds. Or, rather,   
Bill Clinton is Barney for adults. He serves the same role for  
the jumpy American liberals that Barney does for children: He  
reassures without really instructing. The physical resemblance   
alone is eerie. There's the odd combination that both are tall  
withoutreally being imposing, the perpetually swaying body,   
the unvaryingsmile, even the disconcerting chubby   
thighs-everything but the purple skin. They are   
representations of pure need: Wanting to be hugged, they hug.  
Barney just told kids he loved them, and they loved him too,  
damn it! So this is why I think you people should elect me   
head gasman! Thank you."  
"Wow!!!"  
"Holy shit!"  
"OK."   
"What type of medication do you think he's on?"  
"I was reading some Muggle newspaper and they said some   
crazy person just escaped from St. Helen's "It's OK To Cry"  
Mental Hospital. Do you think that was him?"  
"Well, I'm never going to this gas station again.  
Though I hope that poor, lost soul wins the 'election.'  
His speech was so 'moving.'"  
And, that, was all that was said.  
__________________________________________________________  
I'm not going to write anything else right now, because it's   
getting kind of boring. I need ideas on what should happen next.   
There needs to be a little more excitement! Sorry about the   
speech,I know it's weird! But I think it's rather odd and a   
bit funny, so I said 'What the hell, I'll go for it!" And   
there you have it,the weirdness that is me! R/R Thanx again  
to all the reviewers!!!!!!   
  
Velveteen Rabbit- That's so sweet! Thanx for the memory!  
I LIVE TO READ FAN FICS- Thanx, and I do write on! Though I  
need ideas *wink, wink*  
Perdita- I didn't think it was that funny, but OK. Thanx!  
Athena- Ok, thanx!  
Weasely Accountant- LOL, thanx!  
Paper Caper- Thanx!  
Fallen*Angel- Is it less confusing now? And what was so confusing  
before??  
Shareen- I will, thanx!  
Ginny5- Sorry, I just thought that that part would have been   
more 'scary' then if it was Draco's baby. She would have   
liked that! Especiallysince this G/D vibe is happening now.  
Get some sleep, will you! And drink plenty of coffee!!! Thanx!  
*Ginny*- Are you happy now? I need suggestions! *wink, wink*  
Thanx! R/R?  
  



	4. Some days part 4

Hello again! Hope you guys like this part! More romance and   
thoughts, I'd still like ideas though! *wink, wink* R/R   
Thanx again! And now everybody read 'Some Days 4-Character  
Defining Moments':  
*clears her throat: Aghem?* Go on, read!   
___________________________________________________________  
  
"Ron." Hermione said softly, jabbing Ron in the  
stomach to get him to wake up. 'He he, I can't  
believe Ginny..and Draco..O my god! He he and Lavender  
said I'd never ever spread gossip..just wait till   
she hears about this! Why can't Draco flirt with me..?   
'Hhmm...Wait! Why isn't Ron waking up yet?' Hermione  
thought mentally pouting and laughing evilly.  
"W..wh..wha..?" 'What does she want? She never   
leaves me alone! Agh..wait- maybe she likes me..'  
"Wake up!" Hermione said a bit louder in his ear.   
'Screw Ron, he better wake up in the next couple of  
seconds or I'll..'   
"What?" 'I am up, I'm up. Do all the girls in   
this car have PMS or are they all just naturally  
bitchy when stuck in the car for so long..?'  
"It seems-as if there are two love birds up front.   
They're all over each other, it's sickening." 'Finally,   
payback. Sweet cold hearted revenge. After all those   
years of wanting to be Ginny 'I am a whore, but all   
the guys love me away' Weasely she will pay!   
Now all I have to do is make Ron angry   
enough at her and Malfoy so they will be..I   
believe the fun way of killing is DECAPITATION!   
Yes, things are going perfectly...'  
"This isn't some sort of cruel joke is it? They   
weren't, they didn't? The bastards! I'll kill Malfoy for  
this!"  
"Oh, but RRRooonnn! I heard from Lavender  
and her gossip crew that just this year they caught  
Gin snogging and doing much much more with all  
the guys in her year. I talked to Colin Creevy to   
see if it really was true and he said "Oh yeah, it was  
GREAT! She really knows how to make guys happy!"  
Hermione cooed in Ron's ear, happier as each   
moment passed: seeing the rage build up in Ron's   
face. 'That bitch will finally pay! Yes, I love  
revenge: it's the best feeling in the world.'  
"N-o. Ginny wouldn't do that. She's a   
sweetheart. But-since I heard it from you..Are you  
sure?" 'I wonder what she's playing at?'  
"Positive. Would I lie to you, Ron."  
She said running her manicured fingernails through   
Ron's hair, watching him mold perfectly into her  
plan. 'He is SO gullible, what would I do without him?'  
"Well-because you're SURE. I guess I'm going to have   
to teach both of them a lesson..." 'She seems pretty   
sure, and I love that nail thing she's doing..'  
"Wait, Ron they're doing it again. Look!" 'Ha ha.'   
Ron peered over the headrest to find his sister and   
Draco hand in hand smiling and whispering to one another.   
Then Ginny leaned over kissing Draco on the cheek ...  
'I can't believe it..'  
Ron, now had boiled over, jumping  
onto Draco. The car served violently, ending   
up in a ditch. Ron and Draco were now having a   
fist-fight, they had tumbled out of the   
car, rolling around. Kicking, yelling, hitting, biting   
on the muddy ground. 'I will kill him for corrupting my   
baby sis.' Thought Ron. 'What the hell did I do?' Thought Draco.   
Harry woke up to find Ginny and Hermione in a hair-pulling  
contest, screaming their heads off. 'The bitch, I'll   
finally get my revenge, and I get to be apart of it. Yeah!'   
Thought Hermione. 'And I used to like Hermione, she probably   
told Ron Draco was   
being a bad boy. So he went after him, my Dracie better  
not get hurt. Or this be-atch will pay big time.' Thought  
Ginny. And Ron and Draco, muddy, and in a fast pace fight.   
Harry sighed and climbed back into the car, to get some more sleep.  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry woke up 45 minutes later to see everybody was still at   
it. 'Why do I have to be the peace- maker? Sheesh!'  
Harry slowly got out of the car first 'breaking up' the   
girl's hair-pulling contest. Then he started on the boys. Two   
hours later Harry had gagged   
everybody, and jumped into the car: taking the wheel.   
'This is the life. Gagging my friends and driving on the wide,   
open road listening to my favorite type of music:   
American country music!' Harry thought, grinning like an idiot  
(in my opinion he is one for LOVING American country music! No  
offense to anybody who likes it. But as my little   
sis's best friend said- "People are always saying rap is the   
heart and soul of the horrible influence on today's young   
adults. But, I strongly believe that country music is rather   
offensive." LOL. No offense once again to anybody!)  
Three hours later the crew stopped at a sane gas station.  
"Now, do you ALL PROMISE, not to kill each other while we're  
stuck out here?" Everybody slowly nodded with their fingers  
crossed behind their backs. 'Stupid Harry, he's so dumb! I can't  
believe he hasn't noticed yet. Oh, well. That's not my   
problem.' The rebels thought in unison. "OK then."  
Harry un-gagged and untied them all after stupidly   
taking everybody's word.' If they're lying, they better not  
touch me. Especially my hair!   
If they do I'll..' But Harry's thoughts were broken when   
Ginny spoke up.  
"Yeah, um. Speaking of here where the hell are we?"   
Ginny asked, a smirk on her face. 'Men, I have them   
wrapped around my fingers. They're so easy to manipulate. My   
plan may not have succeeded this time, but it will. Oh, it will.'  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry was at the wheel again five hours later. He looked   
up into the car mirror, admiring his hair; after he was  
done putting three gallons of hair gel into his already-  
greasier-than-Snape-hair, he surveyed all the passengers.   
'Why does Ginny have to like Malfoy? I mean he was 'the  
bouncing ferret' in her third year. Why does she like   
somebody who once was a ferret. Why doesn't she like ME?  
I'm Harry Potter. I'm perfect and sexy. And I um..look   
good in leather. Wait..Draco does look sexier than me in   
leather. Damn it! I thought my therapist took care of my  
'special thoughts.' After all the   
savior of the whole Wizarding World can't be gay, no,   
not with so many hott girls hanging off of him. Like   
veelas, whatever happened to Fleur? Oh, yeah. She   
spontaneously combusted after talking to me   
in my fifth year.' (Actually Fleur spontaneously   
combusted because she SAW Harry in his fifth year.  
No offense to any gay or lesbian people. I just   
thought it would be funny if Harry had that little twist  
to him. I have gay, lesbian, and bisexual friends. I have  
nothing against people who like a different sex than  
me. So don't get me wrong, OK? NO OFFENSE!) Harry sighed. 'Why   
can't I get the hott and sweet girls. Not the sluts and  
whores like Cho and the rest of my fanclub. But they  
do send me good porn...maybe they're not THAT bad. Hmm..' While   
Harry was thinking all of those 'interesting' thoughts that   
he thinks-the 'couples' were having a snogging competition.   
Whoever could snog the longest without dying because   
of loss of oxygen would win. And so Harry drove into the  
sunset, thinking and hearing   
the O-so-pleasant sounds of snogging.  
________________________________________________________________  
And so is day eight on 'life out on the open road' for Harry,   
Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Draco. Tune in next time   
for more interesting thoughts from the crew and   
nasty surprises ahead. I STILL need ideas!!!!!!!!!!!  
Thanx to all my reviewers!  
  
Psypaw- Thanx, (for at least reviewing.) Though your review  
wasn't very encouraging.  
  
MountainDew- Thanx for the review. Just how 'interesting'  
is it now?  
  
*Ginny*- Are you happier now? I've done everything you   
asked for and a bit more. I   
hurried too! Can you give me some suggestions for the   
next part? I'm stumped!  
  
Cathrine- Are you happy too? Wow you like my story, that's a  
first! ;-)  
  
erenis- Thanx, I hope it's still funny now!  
  
suze- Shut up! I'll kick your butt later! Ginny is almost  
16 and everybody else is almost   
17, so they can curse and I think it's realistic! Especially   
considering they're stuck in a   
car together for god knows how long, be happy they haven't   
killed each other yet!   
They've been bribing me to kill so-and-so off  
for a while now. It's rather funny.   
  
darkangel- Yup, WE sure do now where he's been. *raises   
eyebrows* as well as everybody else *winks* Thanx again,   
you got your own special section at the bottom of   
the page, aren't you the lucky witch?  
  
  
Special Thanks to the Teenage Witches:   
  
Nikki (thanx, go and read some more Trin.),   
  
Narri (thanx for the grammer lesson,   
you know I need it! A collage girl (as Rosalind said:   
"You're in collage Kim, and you can't spell nuclear?   
LoL! Thanx),   
  
Louise (thank you!!! You are my savior! You saved  
me from writer's block! I'm stumped right now, so I'm   
looking towards you for help! *grins* How about them   
twists darkangel? You better have   
been joking about the Nevile/Ginny thing *glares*   
Are you happy now? And why would   
I ever be offended by MY savior??? Thanx again!),   
  
Cassie (even though you didn't   
review *pouts* )   
  
and all the other 'mean' witches who didn't   
review my last stories! You   
BETTA R/R this time or I'll kick your asses  
in chat or anywhere else for that matter!   
Don't you guys just LUV me? *batts her eyelashes*  
  
BUH BYE, R/R AND I NEED SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS!!!!  
~Snow Angel  



	5. Some days part 5

  
"Are we there yet?" Harry whined, finally speaking up from his isolated corner of the car-where he had been moping till now.  
"No!" Hermione shrieked, "Can't you people see that we aren't there yet, we're probably lost! Plus you're distracting poor Ronnikins!" Hermione's tone had changed from a really bitchy one to a syrupy one as she cooed over Ron. Ron had gone through all the shades of red known to man by now, and did another rotation with the wide world of red as Hermione gushed and planted wet kisses on his face. *God, dogs have less slobber then her.... but at least she's not like most girls-"Tonsil inspection straight away!"*  
"Um.. yeah I'm being distracted," Ron said in a not-so-confident voice, "we're not lost, and Hermione you seem to have smeared your lipstick on your face."  
"I do, O my god!" Hermione quickly searched around in her bag for a mirror, sending notebooks pens and various unidentifiable objects  
flying in all directions.  
"Where are we then Mr. I-know-where-we-are?" Ginny inquired, lifting her head from Draco's chest.  
"Um...right here."  
"Sure....move it bro!" Ginny tried to push her brother out of the driver's seat as Hermione screamed to not hurt Ron as she pulled Ginny's mass of flaming red hair, while Draco laughed and Harry sulked. "You better move your butt out of that seat Ron. Otherwise," She reached into her purse, smirking, "You'll be forced to wear this for a month!" She smiled as she pulled out a feathery undergarment. Ron tried not to look frightened, but it wasn't working.  
"Which one is it," Ron said, his voice barely audible, just squeaks, "the thong or bikini?"  
"Thong." Ron looked as if he had just found a mass murder straddling him, getting ready to brutally murder him. With a knife inches away from his chest, and an expression of pure experience in killing boys who hate feathery Victoria's Secret underwear on the said murder's face. He gulped, trying to get rid of the large lump that had been forming in his throat since the unveiling of the underwear. Ron quickly clambered into the back, dragging prissy Hermione with him before anything dealing with thongs, strip bars and blackmail, was unleashed by his sister. Draco slid into shotgun as Ginny gently applied pressure to the gas pedal, getting ready to sped things up and get home. After all she had a pedicure at Fabio's Nails, Nails and more Nails at 10 in the morning in a day and if she missed it because if her stupid brother and anybody else they would all be in hell, paying for her torture of not having her crusty nails fixed into works of art.  
*************************************************************  
As Ginny turned on the shower, setting the water for blisteringly hot, she was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. "What?" She didn't bother to hide the hostility in her voice. If he valued his skin at all, he'd leave her alone. Sighing, she grabbed a towel, stepping out of the shower-as to better hear Draco at the door, the running water almost blocked out his voice. Since arriving at the Malfoy Manor, (due to Ginny's wonderful driving.) Draco had been acting like a jerk; he had been treating everybody like they were his servants. Which she expected him to do with everybody else, but not her.   
"Never mind." Draco replied quickly when hearing her tone. Her thoughts were uncharitable as she turned back to the shower, discarding the towel on the floor in Draco's personal bathroom as she stepped under the hot spray.   
"Wall-eyed, pig-headed, rankle-assed imbecile, just who the hell does he think he is?" Using some of the more colorful oaths she'd picked up over the years from various muggle-borns in her year, Ginny continued to mutter angrily to herself as she stood under the spray, allowing the furious beat of the water to work some of the tension out of her shoulders and neck. "Stupid son of a bitch made me do everything, as if I don't do enough of that shit on a regular basis." *Though he is amazingly cute when tells me what to do, putting on that really sexy expression and all...in leather.* A slight tremor ran through her at the mental image, she shoved it away, using her anger to rid the thought from her mind. With a disgruntled sigh, she returned to her rant, though this time keeping the words inside her head instead of mumbling them aloud. *But no, heaven forbid Draco Malfoy actually put his own little life on hold for a few hours and act as if anything that happened when he isn't around his luxurious life actually happened.* "Bastard." She scrubbed her soapy hands over her face before shoving her head under the spray of water, dislodging the last stubborn traces of living in a car for days. After making sure her hair was completely saturated, she picked up a bottle of shampoo, taking a moment to read the label before squirting a large amount into her hand. Pantene Pro-V, balanced for normal hair. She couldn't stop the small snicker that slipped past her lips; somehow she hadn't pictured Draco using what she'd always considered to be a woman's shampoo. *Explains why his hair always looks so silky soft...'* With a smirk still on her face, she lathered up her hair and stuck her head under the nozzle again to rinse. Her amusing thoughts didn't distract her for long, and as she distributed conditioner through her tangled hair her mind leaped back to its original path. *I'm sick of this, obviously he doesn't really care about me. All he cares about are his damn thoughts and opinions, saving the world from itself, protecting the downtrodden from anything that will give them the least bit of self confidence, blah, blah. Bite me.* She groaned in frustration as an unwanted image of Draco nibbling gently on her neck popped into her head. "Fuck." *Stop it girl, he just did a damn good job of proving where his loyalties really lie. I'm just his legs, remember?* She ran her hands through her hair, fisting them in the slick strands as she scrunched her eyes shut and allowed the fury to build, washing the pain and hurt away in the tide of anger. *If he's too damn blind to see what's right in front of his fucking nose, well then, it's his own problem, not mine.* She honestly had no clue what type of relationship she wanted from Draco, but still, the thought that he had been more interested in pissing her off than in spending a slightly romantic evening with her, baffled Ginny. She didn't know what she had been offering this past couple of days, but if he didn't have the sense to take it while it was offered, well then, he didn't deserve her, now did he? As she snapped off the water and dried herself with a large, fluffy towel, her eyes shot sparks. *No one treats me like a commodity and gets away with it.* Standing naked in front of the mirror, she searched through the drawers until she found a comb. As she yanked it through her hair, unknotting the silky strands, thinking, *Not a chance. Screw him, and screw his high-minded ideals. I'm outta here.* That last thought rung in her head as she wrapped the towel tightly around her body, tucking the end between her breasts to secure her makeshift garment.   
*************************************************************  
"Ron, can't you walk straight?" Hermione said as Ron stumbled into the fifth marble statue in the hall. "If this is how you're going to carry me into our house after we get married, you can forget everything on our wedding night!" From your weight I couldn't possible, you big cow! Ron muttered to himself aimlessly. "What was that, honey?" Hermione asked, digging her new manicure (courtesy of one of the scary troll hedges Lucius had planted in the backyard.), into Ron's neck. This is going to be a LONG night, thought Ron as he tried to find the jacuzzi filled with pudding Hermione had nagged him about since their arrival at the Malfoy Mansion.   
************************************************************  
Ginny stuck her tongue out at the retreating back and focused on her....food. Well, she assumed it was food, but it could be just a clever disguise.."You guys owe me big time!" She muttered, poking her spoon into the brownish gruel on her plate. She tried to block out the sounds of Sirus rambling on about the road trips he went on back in his day. 'God! He can sure talk a lot! I don't care about his hippie days, love, peace, afros, harmony..that's bull! Bet he was ready to commit suicide after being stuck in the car for days with assholes!' She tried in vain to wrap her mind around the recent occurrences during breakfast. But, when she couldn't stand it any longer..she managed to push down the gruel down her throat (and it still amazed her that the Malfoy's were supposed to be really rich and yet they served gruel for breakfast.) She got up quickly, excusing herself politely and ran to her room- to get some sleep she was in great need of.   
************************************************************  
Now dressed and ready to go, he sat upon his bed, swinging his feet listlessly. Ginny was wound up tighter than a spring, so said just about everybody...especially him and the rest of the guys. A spiraling light that entwined itself into his mind like a cancer. He had hurt her...physically, emotionally...god, what had he done? All of the quick-to-be-denied jealousy and resentment he had harbored were put out..to where? Out into the open..out of his mind..into others....today was not a good day he thought sadly.   
He walked into her room. Looking at her seeming lifeless sleeping form, she resembled a tattered marionette. And I'm here to hold tight to your strings, he thought silently. He watched her face brushed with pain, dabs of what had happened before-or at least his mistake Ned thoughts. He closed his eyes, trying to find it. It was coruscating, the way everything was, and gossamer thin. But it was there. It...could it be love or perhaps it was a hate-roaring like a fire around her form. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to focus on something..her. He saw her..he almost smiled despite the emotional pain coursing through every inch of his body.  
"Tired?" She asked, her voice showing the signs of a stifled yawn. Why was he here? To be more a bastard than he already had been? To hurt her more, if possible? She didn't know what to expect from him. She couldn't believe that she'd actually managed to eat that...gruel they'd given her. It wasn't her fault that it came right back up. What else did he want from her know, all she did was give and receive nothing in return. She had always believed in the power of democracy, so when even a small part of her wanted to tell him off, throwing a mad fit, she decided to take a vote. Her hands signaled their opinion on the matter by pulling the sheets away from the corner of the bed. Her legs cast their ballot by pushing herself up, trying to look slightly composed-as if she hadn't cried herself to sleep. When her entire body, soul and heart wanted to kiss and make up-tell him that she loved him. It outvoted her rebellious mind, took up office, and promptly declared itself dictator. "Come here," she said motioning to the mussed pale sheets, which could be barely identified as a bed. "Come sleep." If the horrid dark circles under his eyes were any indication, the sleep would be a welcome holiday. She could read him like a book; with all the good and bad parts dog-eared for future reference. She studied his features, seeing just thoughts of wanting relaxation...with her....he took small strides, stopping by the bed.  
"I'm sorry. I love you." He said with the somber conviction of a priest talking of God. With the certainty of a scientist proclaiming the Earth round. With the yearning of a boy who wants to touch the sky. With the misery of a man who understands that he has lost his heart and will never get it back. A gust of wind blew in through the open window, closing the door. And though the lovers couldn't truly hear it, the door seemed to slam shut with an echoing finality. The howling wind, and protesting groans of the house receded, as did everything else, until only the sounds they could hear were the ragged music of their breath and the rapid tempo their hearts.   
He loves me..god...he loves me. Ginny tried to get this to register in her brain (or should I say-heart, soul and body) but it stayed-tempting her to do something about it. She pulled herself out of the bed, her small feet making contact with the cold marble floor. She looked up into his eyes, saying rather straight forward manner-"Me too. I love you too." Smiling, they kissed and walked out, hand-in-hand towards the bustle of life outside their temporary haven.   
By now that gang was back at Hogwarts-Ron and Hermione gushing at each other's every move and word, Ginny and Draco trying to make more sense of their relationship (which usually ending in snogging and whatnot) and then there was Harry............  
*************************************************************  
Harry sat on the ledge of one of the Astronomy Tower's windows. *Damn it, I'm Harry Potter, the boy who lived-and I can't get no lovin'! You know what...maybe I should just jump and save myself the embarrassment of being single!* Harry stood up on the ledge, looking down at the landscape-the green of the Forbidden Forest, the warm glow of Hargrid's hut, the sparkling of the lake in the moonlight. Harry braced himself for the jump, but before another thought about jumping could escape him, a small, spotted, reddish owl flew into view. It landed gracefully on Harry's shoulders, stretching out its leg for Harry to untie the letter attached to it.  
You can't control love, Harry. It isn't something that you learn to do, or plan to do, or try to do. Love just is. If it is love, you don't have to think about it. When it's love, it consumes you. You can't breathe or think or feel anything else. And that's how I feel about you, Harry. Love, Viktor   
Harry wiped a crystal tear from his eye as he saw the shadow of a tall, uni-brow figure outside. (Shit, I thought that Harry's daily 5 o clock pm therapist had got rid of those 'special' thoughts of his...) He quickly ran outside into the darkness (now imagine one of those cheesy romance flicks where to star-struck lovers run from opposite ends of the screen, arms open, towards each other. Now see them running past each other about 5 times before finally ending up in each other's arms...that is before Viktor stumbled on something, almost breaking his 'perfect' nose. :-)  
*Maybe this year won't be so bad after all* the gang thought as the clock struck 12. The 'reunited lovers' were having fun in the Perfect's Bathroom with champagne, bubble bath, butterscotch pudding and the occasional French kiss- "Draco, don't you love getting drunk in tubs of butterscotch pudding...it's so much fun!" The 'odd couple' were rolling around in the mud by the lake-"Viktor watch out, we're going to fall into the lakeeeeeee!" The 'best friends' were playing around with the forgotten feather thong and high-heels-"Ron, you look so handsome in that thong...oh I have the perfect pair of heels to go with it!" Herminoe's shriek the fun she was having with her high (trashy) sense of taste in clothes on Ron. *Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.*  
Thank you! Everybody who has reviewed all the other parts of this series, I hope you liked this! Thanx, r/r! A BIG thanx goes to my buddy Louise for being the best betta reader ever! Love ya girl!  
Huggles  
~Snow Angel~  



End file.
